


A Sweet Surprise

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Human squip, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's really any, honestly this is like more book squip, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: You've had a bad day. And by bad day, think of the worst day you've ever had and multiply it by a billion. But there's something sweet waiting at home for you; you just don't know it yet.





	A Sweet Surprise

                Work had been terrible. The worst day of an even worse week. Luckily it was the weekend and you wouldn’t have to go in for a few days, but man today had gotten you down. Your coworkers were being ridiculous; talking down to you about things that you knew more about, making you take their jobs, whining all the time. The supervisor wasn’t much better, ignoring most of what was going on and texting her boyfriend all shift. On top of that, the customers had been horrid. If they weren’t demanding to speak with the manager, they were taking forever in line or yelling. Oh, and you had also spilled your drink on your pants during lunch. With a sigh, you climbed out of the car and headed for the front door.

                When you stepped through the door, you paused, frowning. Something was off. Something smelled… good? Like freshly baked m&m cookies. Peeking your head around the door to the kitchen, you saw an unexpected sight. There in front of you, humming quietly and shuffling cookies onto a plate, was your Squip. He hadn’t noticed you yet, so you took a moment to watch. He was wearing a cute half apron that matched the slight blue of his skin and fuzzy slippers aside from his normal suit.

                After another moment, you coughed, stepping into the kitchen. He turned his head towards you and smiled brightly.

                “You’re home! I was hoping you wouldn’t have to stay late. I’ve made you something.” His grin widened and he gestured at the heaping plate of cookies on the counter.

                “I saw that!” You sidled over and snagged a cookie, going on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “What are they for?”

                “Are you saying there has to be a _reason_ that I make you cookies?” You laughed, taking a bite and nearly moaning as the gooey confection spread across your taste buds. He rolled his eyes at you before sliding a hand around your waist and kissing the top of your head. “I knew you’d had a bad week, and I was assuming today wasn’t going much better from the texts you sent me at lunch, so I got off work early and came home to bake.”

                You were speechless. He had skipped work to do something this sweet for you? For no reason other than to make a crappy week seem a little less crappy? You smiled widely up at him, feeling a little like crying.

                “Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. But you know what? You didn’t have to make me cookies.” He glanced at you, confused. Nudging his shoulder with your head, you snorted quietly. “Just being with you makes me feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, for Cherry. Ily <3


End file.
